


Victims and Victors

by TheObsidianSun12



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Gen, Poetry, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsidianSun12/pseuds/TheObsidianSun12
Summary: Ten people entered.  Three people escaped.The plot of Escape the Night season three as told through poetry.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Victims and Victors

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry is not my usual writing style, but I was feeling inspired and this was the result.

**I. The Victims**

There once was a boy,

Hair blond and curled

Strapped to the wonder wheel

As around and around it whirled.

He trusted his friend to save him

He put his faith to the test,

But in the end, they failed,

And he was put to rest.

_The Hippie has died._

There once was a boy,

His shirt and jacket flamboyant,

Instead of only fixating on negatives

He tried to find enjoyment.

He sacrificed himself for the others

Collapsing the Snake Woman’s tower

Succumbing to the effects of her venom

His once-strong muscles lost their power.

_The Daredevil has died._

There once was a girl

In a bright scarlet coat

When choosing who died

She always got a vote

Eventually, her luck ran out

Her leadership was tested

And following her failed exam

Her life from her was wrested.

_The Super Spy has died._

There once was a boy,

With brown eyes sharp and brilliant,

Despite all the losses he suffered

He found it in him to be resilient.

He claimed there was no justice here

And he was right, without a doubt,

As his last breaths escaped him,

The light of hope went out.

_The Detective has died._

There once was a girl,

Her outfit dusted with silver glitter

After finding the Savant’s true motive

Her feelings toward him turned bitter.

A rift formed between the group

There was no way to make amends

She was sealed in an Iron Maiden,

Betrayed by those she considered friends

_The Disco Dancer has died._

There once was a girl,

Hair long, straight, and dark,

Inside her brain dwelled

An intelligent spark.

No one predicted her death

Events unseen before

The hook gouged in her side

She bled out on the floor.

_The Investigative Reporter has died._

There once was a girl,

With a sugar-crystal heart

A sister to the brown-eyed boy

They refused to be torn apart.

But a witch’s curse befell them both

She was placed upon the witches’ altar

Her scream pierced the midnight sky

And the boy was left to live without her.

_The Jet-Setter has died._

There once was a boy

His jumpsuit forest green,

He was an asset to the group

Both his looks and mind were keen.

He nearly made it to the end

In terms of strength, he was the best

But that alone could not save him

When he took six bullets to the chest.

_The Record Producer has died._

**II. The Victors**

There once were three survivors

Yet they were victims, all the same

Unwilling participants

In the Carnival Master’s twisted game

First there was the Savant,

The sole cause of it all,

Despite the odds against him,

He escaped the Cursed God’s thrall.

Next there was the Troublemaker,

And she did exactly that until the end

She had a choice to save herself

So she did, killing her friend

Finally, the Detective,

Now risen from the grave

Death’s icy hands had lost their grip

On whom Lazarus chose to save.

The three of them strode out the gates

They had put up a grand fight

But in the end, they all knew

They would never truly escape this night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
